


Alec Loves

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec thinks about the things he loves about Magnus.





	Alec Loves

Alec loves the way Magnus plays with his fingers against his chest, even when sleeping. He loves the way his face relaxes the moment _he_ walks into a room. He loves that Magnus has a smile that is unreservedly a smile for him. And he loves that he’s the one that gets to make Magnus smile, more than anyone else ever does, without necessarily even trying.

Alec loves watching Magnus ordering food when they’re in a restaurant, studying the expression on his face and the gesture of his hands, even if he can’t understand a single word he’s saying. He loves watching Magnus speaking generally; to their friends, acquaintances, clients, people he’s working with, spending his time studying Magnus’ every nuance. Alec can tell by the slightest raise of eyebrow, or the smallest twitch of his jaw, Magnus’ exact mood.

Alec loves that every gesture of Magnus’ feels like a performance. Not as in putting on a display, but more a precisely choreographed move. He can turn stirring a pan of sauce into an artform, preparing cocktails into a dance, pushing a cart along a supermarket aisle into a saunter that makes Alec’s mouth dry out. In fact, Alec thinks, watching Magnus gracefully turning the pages of a book at one end of the couch, everything Magnus does is an enticement, or Alec’s biased, or Alec’s got a one track mind when it comes to Magnus. Alec doesn’t care if he does.

Alec loves the fury that ripples through Magnus’ skin when he is defending the things he is passionate about. He loves that stone cold glare he sees Magnus turn on other people, glad that _he_ knows the best ways to get him out of such a mood. Alec loves Magnus’ temper, how quickly something can make him furious—and how _he’s_ the only one who can settle that storm sometimes, just by being in his presence. And Alec loves that the only thing he does that gets Magnus angry these days, is when he doesn’t take adequate care of himself.

Alec loves the gentleness in Magnus’ words when he’s speaking to Madzie, the laughter in his voice when with Catarina, the protectiveness when one of those he’s sworn to protect—his _people_ —are struggling with something and have come to Magnus for advice. He loves the coaxing he uses to bring _him_ out of a sour mood, the tenderness he has for him in the first moments of their morning, the sleepy affection with which he wishes him goodnight when they’re wrapped up in one another in their bed at the end of the day.    

Alec loves Magnus’ confidence, his vulnerability, the mask he hides behind at times, and the soul he bares only for him. He loves every last elaborate outfit, and every square inch of naked skin. Loves every accessory that is both separate from, and a part of him: every shade of eyeshadow, glint of eyeliner, tangle of necklaces, and every ring adorning his fingers. Is very much looking forward to seeing Magnus wear a ring of his own.

Alec loves that he is Magnus’, and that Magnus is his, and that there’s nothing on this earth that is ever going to change that between them. Alec loves all Magnus has shared with him, and all the things he’s yet to reveal. Loves that some words will fall easy from his tongue, and others he’ll need to encourage out himself with patience and affection.

Alec loves that they both share a home, and _are_ each other’s home. Loves that he is tethered to Magnus by the love they share whatever they are doing, whatever the difficulty they need to overcome. Alec loves the certainty that comes with loving Magnus, his unwavering affection, support, attention, wherever their lives take them. Alec loves that he can be himself with Magnus, and that Magnus will love him, heart and soul, no matter what uncertainties burden him, what self-doubts he still can’t let go.

Most of all, Alec thinks, filling the teapot he’s been boiling water for and glancing again at Magnus where he hasn’t stirred from reading his book, he loves that he gets to love Magnus. That Magnus deemed to see something in _him_ that he found worth loving. And that they have forever now for Alec to show him all that love back.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asks as Alec walks in front of him, sliding the tea tray on the table and sinking down beside him on the couch.

The journey Alec has to get through to make him immortal is arduous at best, exhausting at worst. Every day there is a new sensation he has to get used to, a different part of himself he has to learn, another step he has to take away from his mortal life. It’s worth it, though, every difficulty and every trial that seems insurmountable. If he gets to love Magnus forever, and Magnus gets to know forever that he is loved, then it is worth everything.  

“Pretty good,” he says, watching the burgeoning magic crackle from his fingers, not quite trusting it to lift the teapot to pour just yet.

“You will tell me, if there is anything I can do. Anything that you need,” Magnus urges for not the first time, slotting a bookmark between the pages he’s been reading and dropping the book on the small table by his side.

“Only you,” Alec shrugs, leaning in to kiss him, nuzzling against his cheek, “I only need you, Magnus,”

Alec loves everything about Magnus, Alec thinks, closing his eyes as they drop their foreheads together, blasting out a contented sigh.

  



End file.
